


Security System

by LittleWolf82



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes is overprotective, Comic, Domestic Bliss, Drawing, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Nudity, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers has to deal with it, Stucky - Freeform, idiots from Brooklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82
Summary: Another chapter from my neverending stucky comic.Bucky is being overprotective.Steve has to deal with it.No one is wearing clothes.PS: The new Bucky´s door code is a cipher. When translated to alphabet, it says "FUZZYPEACHESJUICYPLUMZ."Bucky being Bucky.





	Security System




End file.
